


The Things I Would Make You Do

by paperchimes



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chris is the unwilling competitor-turned-job applicant at Tom's company, Hiddleston being the suave and torturously sexy Big Boss, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Slow Burn, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/paperchimes
Summary: Revenge is a dish served cold.





	The Things I Would Make You Do

“Fancy finding you here,” was the icy cold croon that broke the silence. Punctuated with the crooked smirk of his left lip, it took Chris every ounce of self-control to anchor himself to the unbelievably uncomfortable rickety wooden chair.

God, trust Tom Hiddleston to make four simple words sound so  _infuriating_.

“Fuck off, Hiddleston,” he growled his response. All interview-room decorum immediately found its way out one of the many windows that lined Tom’s back. Chris could spot, from the corner of his eye, the mildew-stained apartment block he just moved into, a couple dozen streets away.

“Oooh, testy aren’t we?” Tom chided with a click of his tongue. The smile lingered on his lips. “Pray tell, would you by any chance have something  _important_  to do here now?”

“I’m here for a job interview,” Chris muttered through a wall of teeth.

“I’m sorry, I did not quite catch that.”

“I am here for a  **fucking**  job interview, Hiddleston,” laced with spite, he snarled the remainder of his sentence to the side of the room. His CV crackled into a crumpled ball in the core of his fist. “You know what happened, I know what happened, we all know why we are here. Would it  **kill**  you to be a little bit more sympathetic?”

With a laugh that reverberated like the undertow, Tom pulled himself up from his seat, rising to full six feet in less than a heartbeat. Chris felt his own skip a beat as his would-be boss swiftly made his way to the wooden interviewee chair he was so unceremoniously placed in. The whole while, he spoke.

“Oh, Chris, Chris  _Chris_ …” Tom seemed to berate him. “Step into my shoes. Let’s all see things from a little perspective now.” A wiry hand gripped and fisted around the blue silk of Chris’ tie. “If the leading man – pardon me, rather rude –  _ex_ -leading man of my competitor’s start-up found himself in a bit of a tight predicament and is now –  _oh bless the high Heavens_ – actually applying for a job at a company  _I_ not only built up from the ground-up, but the company I hold total and utter veto power over, well do forgive me if I am a little excited.”

“Excited is not the right word for that face you’re making, Hiddleston,” Chis snapped accusingly.

“ _Au contraire!_ ” with a flourish of his fingers, Tom ran a chaste hand through Chris’ blonde hair, leaning all the way in to breathe onto his ear. “Trust me, this is pure elation.” Chris flinched as his fingers brushed over where his barber’s razor had broken skin.

A cold breeze ran across the room and it took Chris every fibre of his being to stop himself from shivering from the ice that gripped at his spine. Panicking now, he struggled to breathe at the tie Hiddleston was now tightening around his neck. A sharp nip to his nape killed his wriggling and with bated breath and his heartbeat rising to his throat, Chris felt the unmistakeably bold hands of his new boss now unzipping his trousers.

“Oh the  _things I would make you do_ , Hemsworth.”

And in that moment, though the door behind them had been closed this entire time, Chris heard the distant echo of a barrier slicing off all hope he had of freedom.


End file.
